Dawn To A New Day
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: naruto breaks up with hinata. What happens next? (AU) a simple SasuHina. Probably going to make this a multi chapter, read and review! (tried to keep as realistic as possible)
1. Chapter 1

**First story in a looong time so please be kind. Hope you enjoy this SasuHina!**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore Hinata." He said one afternoon. It was supposed to be a special evening. It was perfect really. Candlelit dinner, romantic scenery, music. But those words ruined it. They shattered my world.

"W-W-What do y-you m-mean?" I ask frantically. Naruto's eyes avoid mine as he looks off to nowhere specific. He doesn't reply so I say, "d-did I do s-something?" Naruto looks at me shocked and shakes his head.

"No, No it wasn't you, it's me." I groan at the common break-up line.

"Naruto-"

"Sakura's going to have my child." He says and I freeze. Sakura? But..how?

"I-I..I don't understand.." Naruto sighs and looks at me with hurt in his eyes, but no sign of regret. He grabs ahold of my hands and talks.

"Hinata, I cheated on you with Sakura. She's going to have my baby and, I need to be there." He says and searches my pale eyes for a sign of understanding. He's wanted a baby for a while now but I just wasn't ready. I just turned 20. I wasn't ready for a baby. A million things run through my head. From screaming in frustration, hitting Naruto for his betrayal, to crying and forgetting about everything. After a moment, I take a deep breath and exhale calmly.

"Alright Naruto. I understand. I wish you a happy life with Sakura-san." I say avoiding his eyes. I stand up quickly and grab my bag, excusing myself and walk off. Ignoring his calls behind me, I let my tears fall silently.

The walk home was a silent one, to which I was grateful. I take the long way home, avoiding any major streets. I stop by an old hang out place that me, Kiba, and Shino used to play at when we were kids. Climbing up an old tree, I stare up at the starry night.

"Why did this happen?" I say softly, tears clouding my eyes once again. I lean against the tree trunk and sit there until my thoughts died down and I just felt numb.

"You'll catch a cold up there you know." A voice snaps me out of my trance. I look down to see Sasuke Uchiha looking up at me with his usual stoic expression. I quickly wipe away the tears that were still flowing and smile weakly.

"Oh..I-I guess y-you're right.." I say softly. His eyebrows furrow in thought before be motions for me to come down. Without thinking, I jump off the branch and land hard on the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow." I say as a sharp pain spreads through me from my ankle. Sasuke quickly grabs ahold of me and makes me sit down. I wince slightly from the pain. His calloused hands graze over my exposed, swollen, ankle.

"Now why would you jump from that high up?" He scolds, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"S-Sorry. I g-guess I f-forgot how h-high I was." I stutter out. He just grunts in reply. I wince as he squeezes my ankle slightly. "Ow.."

"Sorry." He says, slight guilt in his usually dead voice. "Well it's sprained, not broken at least. If you stay off of it, it should be fine in a few days." I nod and blush at the close proximity. My sluggish brain won't let me think or react properly.

"U-Um..S-Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He says and looks at me. His dark eyes look as if they can see straight into my soul.

"C-Could you h-help me get home?" I ask shyly. A smirk appears on his face.

"I wouldn't have let you go alone even if you fought me." He says. He puts an arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder. Lifting me up, he leans me against him so I'm not putting much pressure on my foot.

"T-Thank you." I say. He nods and we start walking. The long, slow, walk was quiet, but not an uncomfortable silence. It was actually very comforting just having his warm body next to mine. I yawn slightly and he looks at me. For a second I could have sworn he looked worried. He stops and bends down, back to me.

"Get on, this way is faster." He says. I hesitate for a moment, before awkwardly placing myself on his back. He lifts me up and continues to walk.

"A-Aren't I h-heavy?" I ask, worried. He chuckles, actually chuckles.

"No. You're very light." He says, a small smile on his face.

"Oh.." Silence again. After a few minutes he speaks again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure. What i-is it?"

"Why were you crying?" I freeze. He saw me crying? As if he could read my mind, he replies. "Before I spoke up, I saw you crying. I couldn't comprehend why though." He furrows his brows again and I giggle at the cute sight. He glances back at me and huffs in annoyance.

"Naruto b-broke up w-with me." I say after a short pause. "H-He is h-having a k-kid with Sakura." I feel Sasuke tense up slightly before he grunts again.

"That dobe." He mutters almost inaudibly. I smile softly before leaning my head against Sasuke's shoulder. I slowly drift in and out of sleep.

_"...hime.."_ I hear a distant voice. I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not anymore.

_"...so beautiful.."_

_"..love...ou.."_

_"...wa...uo..."_

_"..Wake...p.."_

I feel a gentle shake wake me from my sleep. I look up, vision blurry. I rub my eyes and look up at Sasuke.

"Hm?.." I say groggy.

"The keys." He says. It takes me a moment to realize I'm home. I hand him the keys to my apartment and he lifts me up bridal style from the floor, and brings me in. He lays me on the couch and I drift back to sleep. I feel a blanket cover me, and someone, Sasuke perhaps, take off my shoes.

"Sasuke?" I say with my last bit of strength. I don't even have enough energy to open my eyes.

"Hm?" He says. I can feel his presence right next to me.

"Thank you. For everything." I say. Too tired to notice I didn't stutter. I feel Sasuke stroke my hair and kiss my forehead lightly.

"You're welcome hime. Sweet dreams." He whispers. Before I slip off to sleep, I hear him say, "Tomorrows a new day. You'll find your true love someday so don't worry." I smile to myself before falling asleep. No longer feeling sadness, but hope and even some happiness.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed. And I shall be continuing this as much as possible. Also there is some OOC here but I think the situation calls for it. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Waking up was one of the most painful things to do. The pain in my ankle shot through me when I moved my leg. I wince slightly before I slowly sit up. I look down at my swollen foot, which was wrapped up, and recall what happened last night. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I remember what Sasuke said. I sigh and lean back on the couch. Glancing around me, I notice a note on the coffee table near the couch. I grab it and open it. Flushing brightly at what it says.

_' I'll be back at noon tomorrow to check on you. Don't move too much and don't bother protesting. I have your keys._

_-Sasuke '_

I quickly look at the clock which reads 11:32. Oh no! I haven't showered or even freshened up, what will Sasuke think if I'm still in my clothes from yesterday? A brief image of Sasuke disgusted flashed through my mind. I quickly get up, wincing again from the pain, and head to the bathroom. I quickly undress and turn on the cool water. I relax and let the calming scent of lilacs, lavender, and lilies fill the room. **(a/n: I just had to haha)**  
As I wrap the towel around me, slowly stepping out of the tub, I hear the door unlock. Frantic, I rush out the bathroom and down the hall to my room. Or try to at least. I my ankle gives out and I fall flat on my face.

"Ow ow ow" I say as I sit up, rubbing my ankle gently. A pair of footsteps quickly make their way to me, and I look away so I don't see Sasuke stand there staring down at me. Thank goodness I wrapped the towel around me tightly. He lifts me up bridal style before I could protest. "S-Sasuke?" Was all I could say.

"When I said don't move around, I meant it." He says, annoyance clear in his voice.

"S-Sorry..I.." I trail off realizing any excuses wouldn't matter to him. He places me on my bed and hands me random clothes from my closet. He stares at me for a moment before talking.

"You what?"

"Huh?" I ask, clearly confused. Sasuke groans slightly in annoyance.

"What was so important that you disobeyed me and hurt your ankle even further?" He explains. I blush and look away. Sasuke turns around so he can't see me. "Get dressed and explain." After a moment, confirming he can't see me, I pull the shirt, a plain T-shirt, over my head.

"I d-didn't want y-you to b-be disgusted if I-I was in t-the same clothes f-from yesterday." I say weakly. "I-I'm finished, y-you can turn around n-now." Sasuke does and I could've sworn I saw a playful smile on his face. He returns to his normal, piercing gaze that still sends a shiver or too down my spine.

"You're stupid." He says bluntly. I blush from anger and scowl at him.

"H-How so? F-For wanting to f-freshen up? A-Are you telling me I c-can't do that if I-I wanted to?" I almost yell at him. Hearing from the 'doesn,t-play-by-the-rules' Uchiha I was dumb for wanting to shower. He smirks and steps closer to me, if I wasn't so mad I would've been uncomfortable at this distance. He grabs my chin between his index finger and thumb, staring intently at me. His unreadable eyes pull me into their depth.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad. I should make you mad more often." He says. Before I can comprehend his sentence, he's walking out the room. I start to follow before I hear him yell, "Stay there, don't think about walking on that foot."

"Yes s-sir, Dad." I mutter to myself. Apparently not that quietly.

"Heard that." I roll my eyes and sit on my queen size bed. Pulling the covers over my thin sweatpants and lean against the headrest. After a few minutes, Sasuke returns with a plastic bag and a cup filled with something hot (judging from the steam emitting from the cup).

"W-What is that?" I point to his stuff. He hands me the cup and I take a sip, hazelnut mocha. Sasuke sits by my feet and takes out a first aid bandage and begins to rewrap my foot. "I-I can d-do it you k-know." I protest. Sasuke rolls his eyes and continues to wrap up my foot. Afterwards, still silent, Sasuke takes out a soup container **(a/n: the ones that look like coffee containers)**. I take a sip of the broth. "Mm..H-Hey..Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He looks at me, and I feel myself flush.

"T-Thank you. F-For the s-soup, the c-coffee, e-everything." I say nervously. Sasuke just nods and stands up to leave.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay off the leg. I mean it." He says the last part firmly. I nod and he places my keys on my TV stand.

"W-Wait!" I say before he leaves my room. He stops and looks at me. "U-Um..S-Stay with m-me..P-Please?" I ask and I feel myself turn bright red. Sasuke smirks and says ok. I pat the spot next to me on the bed and Sasuke sits there. I turn on the TV and we watch in a comfortable silence. I glance over at Sasuke who is nodding off to sleep. I giggle and his eyes snap open, darting around before landing on me, and narrowing. He yawns and stretches, earning another giggle from me.

"What's so funny?" He demands and I shrug, smiling.

"I-I was j-just thinking h-how you've h-helped me." I say and he rolls his eyes again.

"It was just simple first aid." He says nonchalantly.

"B-But it w-wasn't. F-For some r-reason I'm n-not as sad a-as I thought I'd be y-yesterday." I say and smile brightly. I notice he tenses up at mentioning yesterday. The doorbell rings before I can ask why. I sit up abruptly and smile. "I-I got it." He opens his mouth to protest but I'm already standing. "Don't worry. I-I'm fine." I walk to the front door, ignoring the small pain that comes with each step. I hear Sasuke's light steps behind me and I smile at his persistance. I open the door and freeze.

"Hinata..Can we talk please?.." my mind can't comprehend why Naruto is standing at my door after what he told me. I feel the stab in my heart throb and go deeper. Making my clutch my chest and start coughing. In a flash, I see Naruto on the wall, Sasuke holding him there by his hand. I take a deep breath before I feel I can breath again.

"I-It's O-Okay Sasuke." I say weakly. Sasuke doesn't let go though. Instead he growls lowly.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growls. I see Naruto's eyebrow twitch and he narrows his eyes at his best friend.

"To talk to my girlfriend. I need to clear something up with her. What's wrong with you Sasuke?" Naruto practically yells. Sasuke's face is void of any emotions, not even the playfulness of his eyes are there anymore.

"She's not your girlfriend. You cheated on her. You have no right to be here." He says. Now Naruto gets upset.

"Hinata, when I said that I had to be there, I meant as the baby grew up. She doesn't want to be my girlfriend or wife. She just wants me to take responsibility." Naruto yells over Sasuke's shoulder. I find it funny he didn't mention Sakura's name, only 'her'. Sasuke punches Naruto's face. I cover my mouth with my hands to prevent me from screaming. Naruto gets up from the floor and wipes the blood from his mouth. "What the hell Sasuke?!"

"You Cheated on her with my Fiancée! You expect me not to be mad?!" Sasuke yells. Wait, those two were engaged? Naruto stiffens at this and looks down at the floor. "I expected my own child and I find out from Hinata, that you cheated on her with my fiancée and the child I was thinking was mine, is my best friends!" Sasuke starts trembling as specks of red start to show in his black eyes. I limp quietly to him and gently grab his arm. He snaps his head to me and grip his arm gently. The red fades to black and Sasuke falls to the floor, silently crying.

"Naruto l-leave. We're over." I whisper. Without protesting Naruto leaves and I take Sasuke over to my couch. He still cries his silent tears. I wipe them away and he looks at me. His normal stoic eyes now held sadness and betrayal.

"My one chance for a family.." I hug him tightly and rub soothing circles on his back.

"Shh I-I know." Was all I could say. I didn't know I was crying until Sasuke wiped a tear from my cheek. I quickly wipe them away and stand up. Walking to the kitchen I grab some ingredients and start baking. Sasuke wanders over to the kitchen and stares at what I'm doing. Before he asks I smile as brightly as I can muster and say, "when i-I'm sad, I-I bake. M-maybe it'll work f-for you." I start kneading the dough and Sasuke hovers over me.

After a while both me and Sasuke are decorating our cookie people. I bring out different colored icing bags and we start to decorate them. I put black icing for my persons hair and red for the eyes. I dress the person in a dress (full of icing and chocolate buttons).

"L-Look!" I say as I hold up my finished person. His eyes narrow and a scowl places on his face. I laugh and smile softly at him. He huffs in annoyance and holds up his. A girl with..blue (bright blue) hair and pink eyes? A white area around her foot and her clothes are just pink icing. I stick my tongue out at the pink and Sasuke chuckles. We exhange cookies and sit on the couch, and turn on the tv. We don't talk but somehow, I find it comforting just being here with each other. I just hope I can help Sasuke as much as he's helped me.

* * *

**Me: Okay so that's the chappy! Like I said some OOC but its needed really. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get at least 3 reviews for this chappy (not gonna ask for a lot because I doubt many people are reading this). Please review and just saying, the cookies were chocolate chip, I personally don't like gingerbread men. So they're chocolate chip!**

**Gaara: this is what happens when she stays up all night trying to write. She's broken and won't shut up.**

**Me: I am not! Well anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I didn't think I'd get reviews this fast, thank you so much! Also to kinda answer iHeartKitKats, Hinata stutter in this story because she isn't used to being around guys as much as a normal person, especially Sasuke who teases her and provokes her. Again, I try to make things a little realistic compared to personalitys and actual responses that would happen.**

**Gaara: so when will the story begin? You talk to much.**

**Me: -eye twitch- I'm about to write a yaoi with you and Naruto if you don't quit it.**

**Gaara: meep -sand protects him from my yaoi raygun.-**

**Me: I hope this chappy will answer some questions people might have. anyways, this chappy is in Sasuke's POV. ENJOY! (Warning: mild cursing and um..suggestive themes. You are warned!)**

_**(Also I don't know but listening to After School's Shampoo sounds wonderful to me with this chappy. Anyways onward!)**_

I wake up as I do every morning for the past six months with a dull ache in my chest. I sit up from the couch I was sleeping on and yawn silently. Gazing around I memorize her apartment. Who would've thought I'd be spending nights at Hyuuga's house. I glance at the time and inwardly groan, 5:42 am. Damn. Another restless night. I stand up and walk over to Hinata's room. Peeking inside I make sure she's sleeping soundly. I find it ironic how I, one who never shows outward emotion, is leaning on her, who wears her emotions on her sleeve. The past few months have been rough. Especially for her. I sigh and shake my thoughts from my head and head into a shower. As I feel the cool water hit my skin I sigh. Why did this happen? I fell in love with a girl who was the most beautiful thing in the world. My best friend fell in love with the same girl and ended up stealing her from me. So I pursue someone else and end up loving her. Nothing like the first but I thought I could try. Tried to have my own family after mines was taken from me and find out it was a lie. Baby names, clothes, everything for him to steal that too. I punch the shower wall and curse loudly.

"God damnit! What the fuck did I do wrong?!" I say angrily. Sighing, I turn off the water and hear a knock on the door.

"S-Sasuke? Are you o-okay?" I hear her small voice call out. I look at the wall and see some of the tiles were cracked and chipped. Shit. I quickly wrap a towel around my waist tightly. I open the door and look down at the petite girl, no, woman. Her eyes look at my chest for a split second before averting them elsewhere and blushing deeply. I want to laugh at how easy she blushes but I hold it back.

"Sorry." Is all I say as I point to the hole in the wall. Hinata looks at it before scanning both hands. She gasps and takes my left hand in her small ones. I didn't even notice it was cracked and bleeding.

"We n-need to wrap t-this now!" She says frantically. Guiding me to her room next to the bathroom, she makes me sit as she fetches the first aid. I shift in my spot on her bed, feeling the water trickle down from my hair down my exposed body. Shivering from being exposed to the cold air for a long time. Hinata comes back into the room with her kit and sits across from me. She scolds me gently, everything she does seems to be gentle. Complete opposite of me yet she attracts me so well. I guess it's true, opposites attract. At least one-sidedly.

"Sasuke?" She calls out. I look up from her work to see her pale lavender eyes pierce mine. An intensity I've never seen before in her. A small flutter in me sends a wave of pleasure down my spine. I shiver slightly as I will myself to calm down.

"Hm?" I say nonchalantly. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly and her thin eyebrows furrow in thought.

"Are you o-okay?" She asks. The question surprises me but I retain any emotion before replying with a 'hn'. She finishes her work and let's me go to finish dressing. I walk out from the guest room she's set up for me when I visit, and find her sitting on the couch. Her hair in a messy ponytail and her usual over-sized T-shirt and sweats on. I walk around and sit on the arm of the couch. I look down at the charcoal picture she's making.

"Is that for work?" I ask. Hinata works down at the nursing home a couple of minutes from here. She tends to make paintings and drawings for her elderly friends to cheer them up. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah. This one is for a sick gentleman who's infatuated with butterflies." She says warmly. I stare at her drawing of multiple butterflies in a meadow. We sit in silence for a moment before I realized something.

"Hinata." Her lavender eyes meet mine and I smirk knowing the reaction I'm going to cause. "You didn't stutter." Her eyes widen and she blushes deeply. I found that whenever she's engrossed in a picture she is more relax and rarely stutters. I chuckle and get up to go to the kitchen.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Could you c-check the mail?" She asks. I nod and grab the keys from the counter. Heading downstairs to the mailbox, I feel a slight knot in my gut. Opening it, I realize why. I take the mail and sprint upstairs. I enter the apartment and see Hinata on the phone. I wait impatiently for her to finish.

"O-Okay. W-We'll be there. S-See you t-tomorrow." She hangs up and looks at me. She forces a smile yet I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know." I say before she could. She nods and grabs her purse. I give her back her keys and she heads for the door. "Hinata-"

"It's okay Sasuke. I'll see y-you later." She walks out the door and leaves me here. I look at the card that has a picture of a baby boy on it, ripping it up cursing silently.

**xXx**

I arrive at the home I used to be happy to come to. Now it just makes me feel sick. I knock on the door and the dreadful swollen pink welcomes me.

"Hey Sasuke..Thanks for coming." Sakura says, a sad smile on her face. I nod sharply and walk inside the house. Handing her the box containing baby toys, I join the rest of the guests in the baby shower. I scan the room for the certain brunette. When I find her outside I smile and join her.

"Hey Hyuuga." I say. Her head snaps towards me and her face shines in the sunset. I resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. She smiles and pats the seat next to her. I sit on the porch swing of the family house and see Hinata stare off into the distance.

"Funny huh?" I look at her confused. She just continues talking. "I always i-imagined myself..happy you know?" She whispers. For if she talks any louder, tears would come instead of words. Instantly I feel like shit. This whole time I've been taken care of by her. And now, at her ex's baby shower, she needs someone and I wasn't there. I huff out in frustration before smiling softly.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I say. She looks at me and I place my hand over hers. "Hinata I-"

"There you are Hinata! I've been looking for you." I hear Naruto shout. I grit my teeth and look as he walks over to us. I remove my hand and Naruto continues to talk, oblivious as always. "I wanted to talk to you." He says. I look at her, and she looks at me. Reading her expression, I sigh. Leaning towards her ear I whisper something in it.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park, near the bridge at two." She nods and I get up, leaving the two alone. I leave the cursed house and put my plan into action. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

**xXx**

Crap, why did I ever tell her to come. Then I won't have to dress this ridiculous. I stare at my reflection, fixing every flaw I notice. I'm wearing a black button down with dark jeans. My pale skin showing off my dark spikes and black eyes. Sighing I grab the bouquet off the table and rush down my house steps to the park a few minutes away.

On the way to the meeting spot, I rehearse every word I'm going to say. I've never felt this nervous..well..ever. I swear she's the one thing that makes me turn to mush on the inside. And that's saying something. I imagine her smiling face, her long hair and beautiful eyes and they give me the courage to tell her how I feel. I near the bridge and I glance down at the flowers to make sure they're perfect. When I look up, my world stops.

Hinata stands there, her long hair into a ponytail. Her pale features flushed. Her summer dress fluttering in the breeze. With her lips against Naruto's. I stare at the sight before me.  
Naruto is holding one wrist in his hand and the other around her waist. His face bent close to hers, kissing her. I feel what's left of my heart ripped into shreds. I drop the bouquet, and walk away, back to what's left of my life.

**Me: So that's all for now! Hope you liked and please review! The next chappy will be up in a few days max.**

**Gaara: You're just evil.**

**Me: no I'm not!**

**Sasuke: You are.**

**Me: Noo! -sniffle- I hope you guys liked it I promise the next chappy will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So thanks to those who reviewed and i decided to break night and finish this chappy up for you all. I think I angered many people and im sowwy -puppy face-**

**Gaara: Screwed up.**

**Me: Am not! This ones better I promise!**

**Gaara: Still screwed up.**

**Me: -Sigh- well I hope you all don't think that way. Enjoy my lovely readers.**

**(Back to Hinata's POV)**

I wait by the bridge patiently. Images of Sasuke flip through my head. He's broken and torn inside and I'm selfish enough to fall for him. Whenever we talk my heart skips a beat. His teasing makes my heart flutter and when I get to see the rare smile, it makes me so happy. Yet I doubt he feels the same. Perhaps he's doing this because he thinks I'm hurt. I sigh as I remember last night, the conversation between me and Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hinata, I still love you." Naruto says, he sits next to me on the porch swing and sighs heavily. "I know I screwed up but I want to be with you." He says. I shake my head and muster as much courage as I can. I calmly talk, not letting my emotions interfere. Sasuke's personality rubbing off on me._

_"Im sorry Naruto, but I don't feel the same as I did six months ago." I say. His eyes darken slightly before he could talk I continue. "I-I mean, you broke y-your promise to be faithful." I feel tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry but, my answer is no." I say and get up to leave. Before I can go he grabs my wrist tightly._

_"Please don't go. Hinata, I love you-" I snap._

_"You never loved me." I whisper harshly. "If you d-did I would've never been h-hurt. You CHEATED Naruto. With y-youre best friend's girlfriend. H-How can you live with yourself? P-Please just let me go. I..I want to.."_

_"Go back to Sasuke because you love him?" He finishes. My eyes widen in shock before I lower my head slightly. Naruto lets go and stands up to leave. A dark glint in his eyes. "Okay. I see how it is. Goodnight Hinata, thank you for coming. I know you only did it out of kindness. Goodnight." He says before disappearing into the party. I sigh and stand there confused for a moment. I love Sasuke...My heart flutters at the thought of the ebony raven head. I smile as I head home in silence. I must tell him how I feel! It's work a shot._

_-End Flashback-_

I smile to myself as I look to the distance. I hear a noise behind me and turn to meet my love.

"Sasuk-...Naruto? Why are you here?" I ask confused. He looks at me, the same glint in his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask for one favor before you go to him." He says.

"Wha-?" Before I knew it, his lips are against mine. I try to pull away but he grabs my wrist with one hand and pulls me closer with the other. I feel anger rise in my chest and face. After a moment of struggling, he let's go. I look at him to see a smug look on his face.

"You'll always be mine Hina." He says and I smack his cheek as hard as I can muster. I see him flinch and I tremble in anger. Turning to leave, I notice a bouquet on the floor. Calie lilies.

"Oh no.." I say before picking them up and running. Running to the direction of his house. I reach it in a short time, banging on the door I realize it was in vain. He wasnt home. I grit my teeth and think. Where could he be?..

"Oh!" I say as a sudden idea comes to light. I sprint off again to my new destination. I reach a secluded area within 10 minutes. sweat dripping from my head and I pant lightly. I stare off to find Sasuke sitting with his back against a tree, with the initials S+H engraved on them. I walk as quickly to the seemingly sleeping form of Sasuke,

"Leave." He says once I am a meter away from him. I sit down on the grass, and stare at the soft flowers that litter the area.

"No." I say defiantly. His eyes open and he glares at me.

"I said leave. I dont want you here." He says. I flinch momentarily before holding his gaze. I crawl closer to him until I'm a foot away from him. Sitting on my knees, I look at him and sigh.

"At l-least let me t-talk then, If you d-dont want to be near m-me after wards, I'll go." I say nervously. My palms sweating as I prepare my confession.

"Hurry up. I don't want to be near you right now. After everything really Hinata? For Kami's sake he cheated on you with Her!" He says and I slap him, hard. It stuns him to silence.

"Let me talk!" I practically scream, tears welling up in my eyes. "He tried to g-get me b-back last night a-and I refused. He felt hurt a-and became possessive." I explain. Sasuke's cold eyes gaze at me, unreadable. I continue. "I was w-waiting for you a-and he came. I-I don't know h-how but he asked f-for a favor and before I c-could respond, he kissed m-me. I t-tried to p-pull away b-but i couldn't!" I plead. Tears stream down my face as I continue. "I dont l-love him S-Sasuke! I-I l-love y-you! I w-wanted to..to tell y-you." I sob into my hands, fearing rejection and most of all, losing him. A moment passes and my sobs die down. I keep my face pressed into my hands, unable to look.

"Look at me." He says coolly. Slowly, I look up. He stares into my eyes, staring into my soul, as if searching for something. He grabs me and hugs me tightly. I gasp at his reaction.

"B-But.."

"I love you as well Hyuuga. Why do you think I asked you to come there?" He says. He lifts my face and cups it. He stares into my eyes and I close them, blushing furiously. I feel his face inch closer to me before his lips press against mine. His (surprisingly) soft lips linger on mine for a moment before he pulls away. I open my eyes, and start crying. "W-What? Why are you crying?" He asks, shocked. I smile softly and hug him tightly.

"I'm happy silly. That's why." I say. I feel him chuckle before he pulls me away.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hm?"

"You didnt stutter again."

**Me: So that's the end of this chappy! See? all's good!**

**Gaara: want a cookie?**

**Me: Yush!**

**Gaara: Too bad, still screwed up.**

**Me: But..but!..-runs away crying-**

**Gaara: There's One more chapter left, She hopes you enjoyed. Review to make her happy or I'll sand coffin you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Soo sorry that I haven't written in a while, been studying for regents but I took them and finally done! Also had really bad writers block. Anyways here is the last chappy. Sorry I didn't know how to end it but if anyone has a request please tell me I'm open to requests (doesn't have to be SasuHina). Enjoy.**

I walk down to the yard of our new house. I look up at the baby blue house and smile. Taking a deep breath I sit down on the soft warm grass and lay back gazing at the clouds. I welcome the silence of the night and close my eyes. I hear soft foot steps pad their way towards me, reminding me of that day.

**-Flashback-**

Music fills the air as a couple gracefully sweeps the floor. The soft melody wrapping around the two lovers, their feet barely making a sound on the ground. White and black intertwine and laughter fills the small space between them.

"I give you my heart, to have and to hold. In sickness and health, when We grow old. And if we get lost, we'll find our way home." The blue haired woman sings softly along with the song. The raven haired man smiles down at his wife. He gazes at her flushed face as they dance their first dance.

He stops abruptly and she looks at him confused. She opens her mouth to speak but his lips collide with hers. A barrage of fireworks erupt in their chest and a soft moan could be heard only to his ears. He parts from her and smiles that rare smile of his. The lavender beauty smiles back and he leans close to her, his lips next to her ear.

"I love you Mrs Hinata Uchiha."

**-end flashback-**

"Have you been to s-see Shikamaru lately?" I hear her voice say softly. I open one eye and smirk at her as she stands over me, with a bundle in her arms. Her long hair down to her waist, bangs pushed behind her ears. I stand up and kiss her softly. I look down at the three-year old child sleeping on her shoulder.

"No but I see someone is taking after the lazy smart as-"

"Sasuke!" Hinata scolds me before I could finish. I laugh and take our daughter in my arms. Thinking back to that day.

**-flashback-**

He enters the quiet apartment and heads to their room. An odd feeling in his gut telling him somethings not right. He rushes to find his wife of a year on their bed, smiling like an idiot. He stares at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"What?" He says slightly annoyed that she is smiling at something he didn't do.

"I have a s-suprise!" She says and pats the area next to her. He sits there and waits. With every second he could tell her courage was slipping and fast. He smiles reassuringly and prods for her to tell him.

"What is it?"

"I-I'm pregnant Sasuke." She says and waits for his reaction. They never talked about kids so she was slightly worried for his reaction. And after a moment, he grabs her, and kisses her deeply. Marking their first step into a new family.

**-end flashback-**

"She was waiting for daddy to tuck her in." Hinata says softly and we head back inside to our home. I smile and kiss our daughter, Ayane's, head.

"Let me do that right now." I tell her. After tucking her in, getting her nightlight on, and putting her teddy in her arms, then I finally go to our room. Laying next to Hinata I smile at her.

"W-What?" She says blushing at me. I poke her nose and shake my head slightly.

"It's been 5 years." I say. She smiles and nods. I kiss her softly.

"And we have many more together." She says. I nod and lay in her arms.

"I love you Hinata Uchiha."

"I love you too Sasuke."

***50 years later***

A young woman stands in front of a crowded room, her blue hair in a bun. Tears well up in her eyes but she simply dabs them away and starts to speak.

"Today is a sad day. The day we mourn the passing of my beloved grandparents Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha." She begins. The room is silent and she continues. "They loved each other deeply and they loved those around them just the same. Even to their deaths, they were in each others arms, and died together. Let us not be sad that they are gone but cherish the memories of them and carry them in our hearts." She finishes and each person goes up to the double grave stones putting flowers on the graves.

_'In memory of Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha._  
_Loved until the end, and in the afterlife always together._  
_Rest in Peace'_

**A/N: sorry for short chappy and if it sucked then I'm even more sorry! Thanks for all. The support! Love you all! (Btw the song she sings is called 'when you say by Jamestown story. I own nothing!) Please review!**


End file.
